warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Beyond The Borders
Blurb Midnightpaw has always been one for loyalty, to the warrior code, and her Clan. But when a peaceful gathering one late leaf-bare turns into a frightful decision, Midnightpaw must decide whether she should die trying to accomplish an impossible ambiton with her Clan, or step beyond the borders of love, loyalty, pain, sadness, death, time, and even the warrior code. A Gathering In The Shadow Of A Rivalry "Midnightpaw! Come on! We're leaving for the gathering!!!" I look up from my mouse. Finally. It was time. My dream since I was only a moon old. My name is Midnightpaw. My mother, Cherryblossom, kitted in early leaf-green. She and my father, Cedartail, love my sisters and I very much, and we grew up in their nurturing ways. I always wanted to become a warrior, like in the legends the Elders Spikefur and Elkhorn told us. I wanted to be a hero, and save StormClan from every single disaster that came upon. I'm told by my older, arrogant sister Driftpaw that I'm still too much like a kit, but who can't dream? I head over to the group of cats under the Stormperch. Snowpaw, my younger sister, is bouncing up and down excitedly. "I can't believe it! It's finally here!" she cries. A few cats chuckle, some glare at her, and some roll their eyes, including Driftpaw and her mean friends. Snowpaw lowers her tone and whispers loudly into my ear, "This. Is. Going. To. Be. Awesome." "Totally," I say back, "I am so excited to see what the Great Center looks like. Rumour has it that HurricaneClan's rock reaches past the clouds!" Snowpaw's electric-blue eyes are as big as moons, and I'm positive my fur is as straight as a porcupine's quills. I just can't seem to wrap it around my head. I will finally be at a Gathering! Our leader, Eveningstar counts up the number of cats and says the words I have been dying to hear: "StormClan, let's move out. Apprentices always remain with their mentors. We don't want any..." her eyes scanned the group and fell on my sister, "Curious strays." Everyone giggled and Lunapaw, Driftpaw's best friend and the meanest cat in StormClan yowled for everyone to hear, "Yeah Snowpaw, don't be such a kit!" The group of cats burst into laughter and Snowpaw shielded her face from the crowd. I felt a strong surge of pity for my sister. She was unnaturally small and weak, and she was a clear target for cats like Lunakit and her followers. And since everyone adored Lunakit, no one disagreed or held grudges against her. That is, except for about a quarter of the apprentice den. "Okay cats, follow me along the Stormpath." I nearly shrieked with joy. Yes! I was finally taking the legendary Stormpath! I followed my sister and her mentor through the brushes and found wide, ancient-looking path with gnarled trees growing over the path. Dappled dusk sunshine sparkles through the greenery and I gasp.... 'How will Midnightpaw's first Gathering go? Stay tuned for more of Beyond the Borders!!! '